fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alys Tully
Lady Alys Tully is daughter of Edmund Tully and Alyssa Tully. She is currently married to Tybolt Lannister. Appearance A great Riverlands beauty, with sapphire eyes and crimson hair. Personality Alys is a bold, exceedingly proud and ambitious young woman who isn't afraid to take what she wants regardless of the cost. She craves power and control, but preferably as a puppet master, working to cajole others into doing her bidding so as to remain blameless should her schemes go awry. Charismatic, eloquent and free-spirited, Alys is quite deviant in her plotting, and her well-kept and quiet nature also makes her privy to pieces of court gossip and intrigue which she then works to put to her advantage. She fancies herself a competent, even skilful diplomat. Growing up as the daughter to one of the most powerful lords in Westeros, Alys is accustomed to getting her way and when she doesn't her fury can be a terror to behold. History Alys Tully is the Lady of Riverrun and Lady of House Tully, as well as the Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. Youngest of two, Alys grew up at her father's claws, always taught to follow his every command. This was out of spite, as he hated the girl deeply. Instead of being allowed to play with her court friends and handmaidens she would be kept inside instead, being ordered around. Some of her father's closest advisors would say it was because Lord Tully preferred his son and wanted his daughter well-groomed, or because of her mother's death. The night of Alys' birth saw a major massacre. It had been hard labour and resulted in the death of the Lady Tully. The master would go on to hear her dying screams as her last came with Alys herself, the baby's head being pulled out at that exact moment. It did not take long until Lord Tully fell into a deep craze, up until the girl's sixth birthday. Being sent away as a ward for the Lord of Stone Hedge, whispers would start circulating whether Alys wished for her brother's death too, as the young Lord passed from dysentery. This left young Alys, nicknamed the 'Blackfish' of House Tully by her own father, the sole heir to the Lordship of Riverrun. Knowing this would anger the anti-cognatic Riverman lords, Alys would try harder and harder in her wardship, succeeding in her diplomatic as well as martial training. Once back at Riverrun she would continue the shaky relationship with her father up until his death. It was said Lord Tully would not allow Alys anywhere near the room, choosing to die a peaceful death, alone and locked from any of his remaining family. Naturally, it was Alys' job to step up as the next Lady of the Trident, with a council of lords and advisors at her back. Currently, eight and ten, the questions of her ability to produce an heir for House Tully are still very much relevant, though she is said to be considering betrothals to various brothers of lords from all around the Seven Kingdoms in hopes of a matrilineal marriage. Although a Riverman and far from the Valyrian beauty customs, Alys is rumoured to be one of the fairest women in the Seven Kingdoms. She proves to be highly desired by the men of the Riverlands, with many marriage requests coming her way. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Alys Tully wed Tybolt Lannister with a matrilinial agreement. With her old, dark thoughts coming back to her, Alys decided it was best to end both hers and her baby's life on the day of the last feast, the King's Feast. Misc Likes She enjoys training with her castle-forged weapon, made for her by her castellan. It gives her joy to release all the stress after an eventful day by just going to the courtyard and enjoying the cold winds battle against her skin as she lunges forward. It may not be the most lady-like thing, although she does take great pride that she is able to break such stereotypes. You never know when you need to defend yourself. Dislikes Getting ordered around by others. Ever since she was young she hated her father for it, but soon she realised why he was doing it. The man obviously hated the young girl and even his own allies would see it. It became noticeable that she was getting abused at the many feasts Lord Tully hosted in the name of his son, celebrating him and the secured line to the Riverlands. It is her biggest dislike, although she has many others such as poetry. She hates writing but loves singing. Weaknesses Using the mention of her family against her. Ever since she was little, it was hard for her to talk of her mother, father or even her brother. She does have cousins, although they are the male line of House Tully that had nothing in common with her in her younger years or were sent off to marry higher ranking ladies, which is why Alys never chose to spend time with them in the first place. Her immediate family’s deaths still hurts her greatly and she is unable to process that they are long gone. Category:RP Characters